Not Really Straight?
by WerePuppy-Jake
Summary: Kim got hit by a ray that forces her to tell the truth. What will be discovered when she wants to find Drakken but ends up in Shego's room? Find it out in this story! KIGO.... warning adult stuff !
1. Chapter 1

_**This story is played after the episode that Kim and Ron got hit by the truth ray that Drakken had made. Oneshot!**_

**_I don't own Kim Possible or the other Characters!! it's disney's! I just write the stories!_**

**_Rated M for some.. things that aren't suitable for young minds. _**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Not really straight…**_

Kim ran into the locker room in a panic. _Oh god oh god... why did I tell them that? Okay Kim tell yourself a lie. _She thought as she looked in the mirror.

"My hair is gr-red... greee-red." She said to herself._ I can't lie anymore! This is a disaster_! She thought and she got the Kimmunicator out of her pocket.

"Wade!" She yelled.

"What's wrong Kim?" The boy asked.

"I can't tell a lie! I blurted out everything to the reporter and it was all true! And you spend too much time in your room it's not healthy!" Kim yelled. "Sorry Wade I don't know what's wrong with me." She said.

"Calm down. What did you do?"

"Uh did my cheerleader practise. Fought Shego, Drakken hit me with a ray thingy, stopped Drakken…" Kim said but Wade cut in.

"Woow wait, what kind of ray thing?" He asked

"Uh kind of yellowish ray." Kim answered.

"Truth ray. Kim you've been hit by a ray that forces you to tell the truth. It makes your brain go on without stopping to think about a lie. Was Ron hit by it too?" He asked as he typed furiously.

"Uh yes I think so." Kim answered.

"Okay here's the sitch, you both have to tell the truth. But the ray works out in 24 hours. So the affect aren't permanently. You should be okay." Wade said calming Kim down.

"Thanks Wade you rock!" She cheered.

"No problem Kim. I'm out! Bye." Wade replied and the screen went black.

"Now to find Ron and see what kind off trouble he's in." Kim said to herself and left in the search of Ron. Walking down the hallways she found Ron, but he was barely visible because he was surrounded by girls.

"Ron?" Kim called.

"Yeah KP?" He answered.

"Why are you surrounded by girls?" She asked.

"I can't stop telling the truth! And they like it!" He replied and he got dragged away by the girls.

"Right good to know that at least one of us has no problem with it." Kim said to herself.

"Talking to your self again Kimmie? How do you feel now that your ugly Ron is surrounded by girls?" Bonnie appeared with a grin on her face.

"Hello Bonbon, I wasn't talking to myself! And honestly... I really don't care... I don't like Ron in that way. He's like a brother to me." Kim said and she was surprised by herself. She had always thought that she and Ron would become more then friends. But now that she couldn't lie, she realized she didn't like Ron in that way at all.

"You're over the ugly boy?" Bonnie asked raising an eyebrow.

"Actually I was never into Ron, so getting over him isn't needed." Kim said and she turned around and walked away.

_I guess I really don't like Ron. I hope he doesn't mind, I have to talk with him about this. But for now I have to find Drakken! I want something to reverse this! I can't live another 24 hours like this! _Kim thought as she bolted out of the school. She got out her Kimmunicator again and beeped Wade.

"What's up Kim?" He asked as he appeared on the screen. "Wade! I can't live like this for another 24 hours! I need to know where Drakken is! He probably has something to reverse this." Kim said raising her voice.

"Okay Kim I'm on it, I've send some data to you. It should tell you where he is. Your ride is on the way." Wade replied as he continued to type.

"Thanks Wade!" Kim replied with a smile.

"No problem! See ya!" He said and the screen went black again.

Kim walked down the street and a jet landed on the road. She walked up to the jet and got in.

"Thanks for the ride." She said as she pulled on her mission gear.

"No problem Miss Possible you've saved me a lot of times." The man replied and they took of.

"Here are the coordinates I need to be. Is that okay?" Kim asked handing a piece of paper.

"That is fine Miss Possible, we'll be there soon." He replied and changed some coordinates. Kim pulled her rocket shoes on and zipped up her jacket. She got the helmet and parachute from the plane and opened the door. She looked back at the pilot, waiting for a signal for her to jump. He raised his thumb, and she jumped out of the plane.

Soaring down with high speed, she opened her parachute and glided down neatly. Landing on top of the roof, of what seemed a hideout. She pulled off the helmet and parachute, zipped her jacket open, letting it fall to the floor and went into an air ventilation shaft. She quietly crawled through the shaft, using her Kimmunicator as a light source. She looked at it and saw that she was getting closer to the red bleep it was showing.

Being so close that it looked like she was on top of it, she opened the shaft and let herself drop down. She landed quietly and assumed a fighting pose. She looked around, but there was no one to be seen. She looked at her Kimmunicator again and saw that the bleep had moved. She tucked the device away and continued her way down the corridors. Finding the lab where she expected Drakken to be, she found it deserted.

"Where the hell is everybody?!" She said to herself. "Do villains go on vacation or something?!" She complained raising her voice a bit.

She left the lab and walked down the corridors. _Don't tell me I'm lost._ She thought to herself as she looked down the corridors which all looked the same. She stood in the middle of nowhere in a villains hideout. _How the hell could I get lost?! And why is this place so damned big?!_ She thought as she mindless walked down another corridor.

She was hoping to find a door that said 'Exit' or something else that was useful, but she didn't. One thing caught her attention that was a door that was painted green and black. _I wonder what's in there._ Kim thought as she walked over to the door. She opened it with her lock pick comb and went inside, the door closing behind her with a whoosh.

She looked around and saw that the room was in fact, a room. There was a bookcase filled with books and pictures, a little dresser with a mirror above it and a huge walk in closet. The walls were painted a dark green and in the corner was a huge bed. The bed was black with green curtains and pillows, it seemed nice. But all that green and black reminded her of something or somebody.

She saw another door and was curious what was behind it. Walking over to the door, she slowly opened it, peeking through the tiny opening. She gasped and closed the door quickly again. She stepped back and looked in horror at the door._ I saw Shego... I've seen... a naked Shego! Oh my god! She's going to be so pissed! _She thought as the doorknob started to turn. Shego came bursting out the bathroom, her hands ignited. Kim was glad to see that Shego had changed into clothes before bursting out of the bathroom.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She yelled blasting a ball of fire towards Kim.

"I'm sorry Shego! I didn't know! I wanted to find Drakken!" She replied dodging the ball of fire.

"Yeah right why should I believe that?!" She yelled throwing punches and kicks at Kim.

"Cause I got hit with that ray! I can't lie!" Kim replied kicking and punching back. Shego stopped her action and straightened herself.

"Reeeeaally?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

"Uh yeah really." Kim replied not liking the way Shego had asked that.

"Okay, I'll believe you if you agree to play a game with me." Shego said wearing her usual grin.

Kim swallowed hard.

"Okay that sounds fair. What game?" She asked, even though she already knew what game it would be.

"Truth or truth." Shego replied closing the distance between her and Kim.

"Alright, let's play." Kim said brave. Shego sat down on her bed motioning for Kim to join her. The red head did and the game started.

"So Kimmie what brought you here?" Shego asked starting of simple.

"I already told you that, I came to find Drakken, I want to know if he has something to reverse this." Kim answered honestly of course.

"Okay that's right you told me that." Shego replied.

"Shego did you ever wanted to kill me?" Kim asked knowing it was her turn.

"Uh no pumpkin I don't kill people." Shego replied honestly.

"Okay you steal and kick everybody's ass, but you don't kill people. That's... weird…" Kim said not seeing what good that would do.

"So princess, did you like what you saw when you walked in on me naked?" Shego asked with a grin.

_I can't believe she is asking me that! Of course not!_ Kim thought.

"Yes I liked it." She answered and was shocked by it herself. _Wait! That wasn't what I was thinking!_ Kim thought as a blush crept onto her cheeks.

"Ah I thought you would say that. I've caught you staring at me several times Kimmie, no need to blush. I'm drop dead gorgeous, everybody can tell that." Shego replied simply.

"Do you like it when I flirt with you?" Shego asked. Kim nodded and got even redder.

"Do you like it when I touch you, without hurting you?" She continued. Kim couldn't say anything anymore, she just kept nodding.

She knew it was her turn but she couldn't make up any questions.

"Do you like it when I straddle you like this?" Shego asked pushing Kim down on the bed and straddling her. Kim nodded in response again, afraid that something far worse would escape her mouth.

"Do you like it when my face get's close to yours like this?" Shego asked leaning forward, their lips barely touching. Kim nodded again and she kept blushing the whole time.

"Do you like it when I do this?" She asked her hand going up and down Kim's body. Kim moaned lightly at the touch and nodded again. Shego pulled back and raised her eyebrow. "Mmm... do you like this?" She asked and she leaned forward and kissed Kim.

Their lips locked in a soft and sweet kiss, Shego's tongue sliding over Kim's bottom lip asking for entrance. Kim opened her mouth and they both moaned softly as their tongues came in contact. The kiss got deeper and Kim's hands went up to tangle in Shego's black long hair. The need of air becoming an issue, Shego pulled back and Kim gasped.

"Did you like it?" Shego asked again.

Kim nodded furiously at that question. "Good." Shego answered and she sat straight up. She moved down straddling Kim's legs instead of her hips.

"Now do you like it when I do this?" Shego asked and she let her hand slide up Kim's leg. Her hand went up to Kim's covered sex and cupped it, pushing hard against it. Kim's hips shot upwards at the touch, her back arching and a soft moan escaping her lips.

"You like that as well." Shego said and pulled her hand back. She got up and stood in front of Kim, motioning for the girl to sit up. Kim sat up as told and looked at Shego.

"Do you like it when I do this?" Shego asked and she started unzipping her suit.

Slowly pulling down the zipper, it revealed more and more skin. Kim felt her blush return again and felt a rush down in her abdomen. Shego opened her suit just enough to reveal her breast almost completely. Kim's eyes almost popped out of her head at the sight and she felt her self getting wet. She swallowed hard again as Shego's hand went up to her breast and cupped it. "Do you like seeing this Kimmie?" Shego asked in a seductive tone. Kim nodded, her eyes never leaving Shego's breasts.

"Good." Shego said in the same tone. Her free hand went to the zipper again and started pulling it down even more. She zipped her suit entirely open and slowly let it slide down. The suit slowly slid down her body, revealing even more skin. Kim felt herself getting wetter and wetter as Shego's body was being exposed. She stepped out of the suit and stood naked in front of Kim.

"Do you like this?" She asked showing of her body. Kim nodded once more and she thought that she would drool, right then and there. Shego let her hand slide down her body and go between her legs. At this action Kim's eyes got even wider and her mouth dropped open. Shego slowly let her hand rub her own sex, her other hand still massaging her own breast.

She moaned softly at her own touch and closed her eyes. She continued her actions for a few moments and stopped to look at Kim. The red head looked as if she had died and gone to heaven.

"You like that don't you?" Shego asked seductively. Kim found her voice this time.

"Hell yeah." She answered her eyes still wide. Shego walked over to the bed and pushed Kim back on the bed, crawling onto the bed, she straddled the red head again.

"Do you want to touch me? Do you want to screw me senseless? Do you want to kiss and feel my hot skin? Do you want me to do the same thing to you? Would you like it to hear me scream your name in pleasure?" Shego asked leaning forward, her breasts almost in Kim's face.

"Oh hell I would love that. I want to do it all!" Kim answered feeling that she was turned on.

"I have two questions left." Shego said her lips almost touching Kim's

"What's that?" Kim asked hoping that she could have Shego.

"Are you turned on now?" Shego asked her lips brushing against Kim's.

"I sure as hell am." Kim answered wanting to grope, touch, like, kiss and molest Shego right then and there.

"Mmm that's good. Are you a lesbian?" Shego asked with a grin on her face. Kim's eyes widened as if realization just hit her in the head. Her eyes locked with Shego's and she stayed quiet for a few moments.

"I- I think I am." Kim answered softly not breaking their eye contact.

Shego smiled at that and she leaned forward kissing Kim softly. "I always knew you were one." She said and she got up and started pulling her suit back on. Kim blinked in confusion and sat up again.

"What are you doing?" She asked looking at Shego.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm putting my clothes back on doy. The game is over Kimmie. Thanks for playing it with me." Shego said as she zipped her suit closed. She walked over to Kim and kissed her softly one last time.

"You can leave now." Shego said after breaking the kiss.

"Leave?" Kim asked confused.

"Yeah, leave as in go home. We're done playing." Shego said leading Kim to the door.

"I'll see you soon princess." Shego said and she pushed Kim out of her room. Kim turned around and looked at her in disbelieve. "B-but... w-what the hell?!" She yelled as the door closed again with a whoosh.

_I can't believe she did that to me. I need to get home! She turns me on; get's me all hot and then tells me to leave! Un-fucking-believable! I'll get her for this. Just have to kick her ass a bit harder the next time!_ Kim thought as she left the building through the ventilation shafts. She got up on the roof and beeped Wade to get a ride. The way home was fast and she was glad she was home.

_Damned woman, she really is a villain!_ She thought as she entered her bedroom and collapsed on her bed. _**At least you know why you don't fancy Ron. You've always been like this; it just took you some time to notice it**_. A voice told her.

"I can't be into girls. I'm Kim Possible! This isn't good for my reputation!" She said to herself. _**Oh but you are into girls. You'll just have to accept that. Everybody noticed it, aside from a few stupid people. Even Shego noticed it. It's okay. **_The voice told her and Kim agreed that this wasn't as wrong as it seemed to be.

She agreed that she could live with it. All she now had to do was figure out how she could handle it. She could tell Ron that it wasn't him but really her. That made her a bit happier. Maybe she really had been like this her whole life; she just never noticed it herself. Shego noticed it though; she needed to talk to her.

"She's probably the only one who can help me." Kim said to herself. She thought about everything that had happened that day. She also thought about how she couldn't have noticed it herself.

_Did Ron notice it? Or Monique? Maybe Bonnie? Not Bonnie she thought I was in love with Ron. Damn why was it obvious to Shego?_ Her mind reeled. _**Because Shego is a lesbian too. A very classy one, you never noticed that? The flirting she did, the straddling? The way she kissed you today, you belong to her and you know it. You're utterly and undeniably in love with Shego. **_Kim fell asleep with that thought on her mind. And she had accepted the fact that she was actually in love with Shego.

She went off to another world, where she could dream of Shego and her being together. And maybe... maybe one day... they will be together. But for now she kept it by dreaming about that one happy day.

_**The end**_

* * *

**_Well this was my not really straight story! Hope you liked it! I don't know if this.. is a story that will be contiued.. but who knows..! _**

**_Hope you liked it!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Not **__**really**__** straight? 2**_

Kim woke up, drenched in sweat and in a panic. _You have got to be kidding me! I want to be with her?! You can't tell me that__**! Yes I can. You want it Kim... You really want it. Think about the dream you had last night.**_Kim's mind was still telling her different things and she couldn't decide what was right.

To her it seemed impossible to be together with Shego, but deep down inside of her, it was all she ever wanted since she had met her. _This can't be right! __**It is... remember your dream Kim. You want it to come through.**_ Her mind told her. The dream she had was indeed quite exciting and everything she wanted to come true. But she still wasn't ready to accept it. Not even after last day's activities. Her mind became quiet and she could focus on the dream she had last night.

"_Princess I'm home__." Shego said cheerfully. Kim jumped up and hugged Shego. _

"_How was your day?" She asked still hugging the woman. _

"_It was great princess, but I missed you." Shego said as she looked down at Kim. Their eyes met, emerald and olive green colliding. Kim leaned up and Shego captured her lips with her own. A sweet passionate kiss was shared in the middle of the hall way. _

"_Glad you liked it and I missed you too." Kim said as the kiss got broken. _

"_And how's my little kid doing?" Shego asked her hand going down to Kim's stomach. _

"_She's doing great! She kicked today! It was really weird to feel!" Kim answered happily. Shego smiled as she held her hand against Kim's stomach. Her smile got even bigger when she felt her child kick a little. _

"_I felt it." She said pulling back her hand again. _

"_She's very energetic__." Kim replied with a sweet smile. _

"_My two girls." Shego said and gave Kim a little kiss on the mouth again. _

"_So what do you want to eat?" Shego asked looking at Kim. _

"_I don't know whatever you like." Kim replied sweet. _

"_That sounds fine to me." Shego replied. "Dinner will be ready in 25 minutes." Shego went to the kitchen and did what she always did. Cook a fantastic meal for Kim and herself. _

"_I still can't believe that you.. the great Shego... loves to cook." Kim said looking at the plate with food. _

"_Well it relaxes after a mission as well as taking a bath." Shego said putting down her own plate._

"'_This looks great Shego." Kim said as she spooned up some food. _

"_Thank you princess, it is... great you know that." Shego replied with a grin on her face. _

_The food had really been great and Kim had enjoyed every bite. She tried to tell Shego to relax, but Shego insisted she would do the dishes. Giving up with a sigh, Kim went to the living room and plopped down on the couch. God I love her so much. She's just perfect. Kim thought happily, as she waited for Shego to finish the dishes. She looked up when Shego returned. _

"_Hi stranger, finished already?" She asked. Shego smiled at that. _

"_Yeah, I wanted to do the dishes fast. So I could spend some time... with my favourite red head." Shego replied as she sat down next to Kim. _

"_Oh really?" Kim replied raising an eyebrow. _

"_Yes really." Shego said, she let her hand go up to Kim's stomach again and leaned in kissing the girl softly. The kiss was soft and sweet, not filled with need. Shego broke the kiss when she felt the baby kick. _

"_I felt her again." She said softly, her forehead against Kim's. _

"_Me too." Kim replied with a blessed smile on her face. _

"_I love you Shego." Kim whispered as their eyes met. _

"_I love you too princess." Shego replied softly. _

"_What do you want to do__?" Kim asked not breaking the eye contact. Shego looked at her with a naughty grin. _

"_I've got an idea." Shego replied. Before Kim knew it she was lying naked on her back, in their bedroom, on their bed, with Shego between her legs. Shego grinned at her and dove between her legs with her mouth. Kim gasped as she felt Shego's tongue trace around her clit, her hands going down to tangle in her black hair. _

_She pushed Shego's head closer against her wet opening, hoping she would stop teasing her. She obeyed and found Kim's clit with her finger, as her tongue slowly slipped into Kim. The red head arched her back as she felt the contact and Shego's tongue entering. Her hands still in Shego's hair, pulling her with her, as she arched upwards. _

_Shego felt a little bit of pain, as Kim pulled her hair, but she liked it. She continued putting pressure on Kim's clit, her tongue now slowly going in and out of the girl and licking everything it could reach. _

"_God Shego, that feels so good." Kim moaned as she felt her pleasure slowly building. Shego smiled at the compliment while pleasuring her little red head. She started licking harder and faster, her thumb massaging Kim's clit fast. Kim moaned again and arched herself into Shego, as she closed her eyes at the increasing pleasure. She could feel that she wouldn't last any longer, as Shego continued with her hard and fast pace. _

_God I'm going to come!! I'm going to come so hard!! Her mind screamed. She bit her lip as she felt, that she was about to scream. _

"_Goood Shego... I'm g-goooing to… coooome… soooo haaard." Kim moaned as Shego was about to send her over the edge. She screamed out Shego's name, as she came all over her. Shego gladly licked up all the juices and rode Kim's orgasm out with her. Kim was gasping for breath when Shego pulled back. Getting up she got a certain object and strapped it around her waist. _

_She went__ back to the bed and pushed herself against Kim. The red head chocked in her gasps as she felt something large enter her. _

"_Shego is that a…?" Kim choked out. Shego grinned and nodded as she pushed the object fully inside Kim. _

"_You're going to like this. You're my dirty little whore. Aren't you?" Shego exclaimed as she started moving in and out. Kim's eyes shut tightly at the feeling. _

"_Oh yeah... I'm your dirty little whore. Take me... please Shego... take me hard." Kim moaned as she wrapped her legs around Shego's waist. Shego leaned forward and whispered. "As you wish." With that she started pounding into Kim's body. The bed started shaking and started creaking, as Shego pushed the object harder and harder into the red head. _

"_Shegooo__... ah ... Shegoo." Kim moaned as she started moving in time with Shego's rhythm. Kim felt her orgasm building again, squeezing her eyes tightly shut, she bit her lip again. I can't believe that I'm going to come even harder then the first time!! Kim thought as she approached the edge. Not knowing it was possible, Shego quickened her pace even more. Driving the object hard into Kim, it almost looked like she would push Kim right through the mattress. _

_Kim's hands went up to Shego's back and formed claws, as she scratched Shego's back hard. Feeling a bit of pain again, Shego grinned and pushed one final time, lifting Kim of the bed with her trust. Kim screamed out for the second time, as an even more intense orgasm hit her. She dug her nails into Shego's skin, while screaming out. Shego looked in awe as the girl screamed and writhed underneath her. __Breathing hard, she opened her eyes again and met Shego's emerald eyes. _

"_T-that... was... a-amazing." Kim gasped out as she desperately tried to catch her breath_

_Shego grinned again and pulled back, pulling the object out of Kim. She unhooked the straps and put the object back where it came from. She turned around and looked at the exhausted and still gasping red head. I had her good. Shego thought as she returned to the bed. She lay down next to Kim and looked as she regained her breath. She leaned forward and brushed Kim's ear and cheek with her lips. _

"_Glad you liked it, you look hot when you've just came." Shego said as her hand started travelling down Kim's body. It stopped between Kim's legs. _

"_So hot, that I want to take you again." Shego whispered and she pushed her fingers inside of Kim. The girl moaned. _

"_No... c-can't... not... again... S-Shegooo." Kim moaned as she tried to pull away. But it was useless, Shego's fingers were soon going in and out of Kim again, in a fast pace. _

"_One more time Kimmie... Just one more time is what I need." Shego whispered and Kim went over the edge for the third time. Not having any breath left, she inhaled loudly. Then screamed out and started panting and gasping for breath. _

"_Good girl, now let's get some sleep." Shego said as she pulled her fingers out. _

Kim snapped out of her thoughts. Thinking about what Shego had done with her for real and in her dream, she felt herself getting wetter and wetter. She leaned back and let her hand slide down, into her pants and slowly started rubbing herself. Quickening the pace, she started moaning and breathing heavier

"God Shegoooo." She moaned.

"You called pumpkin?" A voice suddenly announced. Kim snapper her eyes open in horror and saw Shego climbing through her window. _Oh shit! Busted! Okay stay calm! You can handle this!_ Kim's mind exclaimed.

"Uh n-no... why do you think that?" Kim asked nervously.

"What were you doing?" Shego asked avoiding Kim's question.

"Uh n-nothing…" Kim tried to lie. But even with the effects of the truth ray worn out, she couldn't lie very well.

"Don't lie to me princess, so tell me. What were you doing?" Shego asked again getting closer to Kim.

_I can't lie myself out of this. She caught me._ Kim's mind said.

"Okay... okay... I was thinking about you and you touching me." Kim answered a blush creeping up her cheeks. She got up from her bed as Shego stepped even closer.

"How was I touching you? Like this?" Shego asked as she pushed Kim onto the bed straddling her and locking her hands above her head.

"No not like that." Kim said shy.

"How was I touching you then?" Shego asked letting a hand free so Kim could show her.

"Like this." Kim said and she let her hand go to Shego's crotch and cupped it hard. Shego hissed a bit at the contact and let go of Kim's second hand.

"Ah so the red head does have the hots for me. Well don't worry; I've wanted this for a long time." Shego exclaimed and she let her hand slip down into Kim's pants. "Now enjoy." Shego whispered her face close to Kim's.

Kim felt Shego's fingers curl into her and arched her back a bit. A slow pace was started, Shego's fingers going in and out of Kim's wet opening.

"You're really wet for me." Shego whispered. Kim moaned and started moving in time with Shego's rhythm. The pace got quicker and Shego's fingers went harder into Kim. In her dreams Kim could keep up a bit longer. But she already felt that she was about to come. She gripped her bed sheets and bit her lip; closing her eyes she pushed herself onto Shego's fingers hard.

Shego looked down at the writhing red head and grinned._ I have her. I really have her now._ Shego thought.

"You enjoying it?" She whispered closely to Kim's ear. She pulled back and saw the red head nod.

"Your dirty little whore." Kim moaned softly. Her eyes snapped open as she realized what she had said. Shego was looking at her with her trademark grin.

"Oh really now?" She said teasingly. She made the pace even hard and quicker, making Kim's bed shake with the rhythm.

Kim trashed her head wildly to the left and right. She moaned loudly as she came, biting her lip so she wouldn't scream out. She swallowed her own screams and breathed hard. Shego was satisfied with the result and pulled her fingers out. She kept looking at Kim, as she tried to regain her breath.

"You're mine now." Shego said softly. Their eyes met and it remained quiet. Shego leaned forward and kissed Kim softly. Kim returned the kiss, even though she didn't have much air.

"Yours." She announced as the kiss got broken. Shego grabbed Kim's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Great, I have to go pumpkin. I'll see you soon." Shego said and she gave Kim one last kiss, before leaving through the window. Kim looked as the green skinned villain left and sighed happily. _I'm hers. I'm really hers, and it's perfect to me._ She thought with a smile on her face.

The end

* * *

**Well.. i could continue it.. but i don't know what's best.. **

**Hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Well I decided to be generous and wrote a third part to this story.**_

**_Some people pointed out that it wasn't quite finished so I decided to write a finishing chapter._**

**_It's nothing hot or something.. consider it as a cute.. conclusion._**

**_Enjoy!_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Not Really Straight 3**_

The next morning came quickly and all Kim could think about was Shego. She went downstairs with a dreamy look on her face and walked into the living room. She didn't even know where she was going and ended up standing against a wall. Her mother was sitting on the couch and her father was reading the newspaper in his chair. They both shot her curious and confused looks as she leaned with her forehead against the wall.

"Uh Kimmie-cub?" James questioned. Kim turned around slowly and looked at him with the same dreamy expression.

"Is uh everything okay?" He asked.

"Everything is great, I've never been this happy." Kim answered in a dreamy voice.

"Oh okay well that's good, see she's alright." He said to his wife.

"Honey would you care to tell us what happened?" Ann asked and Kim simply nodded. Her mind was in a daze and she didn't know what she was doing. She sat down next to her mother and leaned against her.

"I'm in love." She whispered.

"With who?" Ann asked shooting a look at James.

"Shego." Kim answered in an even dreamier voice. All of a sudden her mother jumped up snapping her out of her daze with this crazy act.

"YES! I was so right! You owe me 5 dollars." She said pointing to James. Kim's father grumbled and fished 5 dollars out of his pocket.

"Here." He said handing the money to his wife.

"Wait… what's going on here?" Kim asked seeing the money exchange.

"Oh your father and I had a bet. The bet was guessing whom you were falling for. I won cause I said Shego and he said Ron." Her mother said proudly.

"You two had a bet about my love life?! How did you know about Shego?" Kim asked softly.

"Kim I'm a mother I know more then you think. Don't worry though, we accept it even though she's a woman and a criminal. Just don't sneak around in my house with her. If she's here I want to know it okay?" Ann said strict and Kim just nodded.

"Good now I'll make you some breakfast and then you'll have to leave for school." Ann said walking to the kitchen. Kim waited for her breakfast in the kitchen, thinking about how her mother could've known about Shego. She snapped out of her thought when a plate was placed in front of her. It was filled with toast and eggs with bacon.

"Looks great mom." She said and she started digging in. She realized that the effects of the truth ray had worn off today. It had been 24 hours and she was no longer forced to tell the truth. With a sigh of relief she ate her breakfast and drank her juice. Once she was finished she kissed her mother and her father goodbye and headed for school.

On the way there her mind wandered back to Shego again. Her expression turned into a dreamy expression again and she blindly walked to school. Once there she bumped into her two best friends.

"Hey KP, whoa what's with you?" Ron asked seeing her dreamy expression. He waved his hand in front of her eyes but it had no effect.

"Looks like she's got it bad BF." She said to Ron. Kim remained unaware of their conversation and just walked to her locker. She opened it automatically but everything came to a stop when her eyes fell upon the mug shot of Shego. She stared at the picture intently her eyes never leaving Shego's features.

"Uh GF you do realize that you're staring at green girl's picture right?" Monique questioned seeing her best friend staring at her locker door. Kim didn't even hear what Monique said and continued to stare at Shego's picture. It was only when the bell rang that she got broken out of her trance. She quickly got her books and went to class.

The entire day went like that. She'd be staring into space and thinking about Shego, the teacher would make a comment about it and she wouldn't even hear it. She spent the entire day thinking about Shego in her dazed dream world.

The last school bell rang, signaling the end of a school day. Kim walked out of the school still dazed and walked home. She was lucky that she could dream the way home and to school, or else she could've ended up on the other side of town. Slowly she made her way to her house and reached for her keys. She fished them out of her pocket and opened the front door.

"I'm home." She managed to get out in her dazed state.

"Kimmie thank god you're home!" She heard her mother say. Something about the way her mother had said that made her snap out of her daze. It sounded like she was needed and right away.

"Mom? What is it?" Kim asked and her mother almost ran up to her.

"We just got a phone call it was for you but we took a message."

"Who was it?"

"It was the hospital regarding…. Shego."

"Shego's in the hospital?!" Kim asked in shock.

"Apparently she was hit by a car that was driving 200 mph. A normal person would've died in an accident like that. The speeding car rammed her car from the side and they had to cut her out of her car. She was sent to the hospital and you need to know that she's out of danger." Ann explained. Even though her mother had told her that Shego's life wasn't in danger, Kim was worried sick.

"I'm going to the hospital." She said firm and she headed for the front door.

"Wait, I'll drive you." Her mother offered following her outside. They got into her mother's car and drove off to the hospital. Kim jumped out of the car and sprinted into the hospital.

"Hello can I help you?" A nurse behind a desk asked.

"Yeah I'm here to see… Miss Go." Kim said

"Ah right Miss Go is down the hall 3rd door to your right." She said pointing towards a hallway.

'Thanks!" Kim said and she sprinted down the hall. She came to a stop in front of Shego's door and swallowed hard. A lump had formed in her throat and she didn't know why. It could've been the nerves; it could've been because Shego could've died or because she was actually okay. What ever it was Kim pushed passed it and knocked on the door.

"Oh what now?!" She heard Shego yell in frustration. She opened the door a bit and looked through a crack.

"It's me, Kim." She whispered.

"Kimmie." Shego said surprised. She motioned for Kim to come in and the red head did so, closing the door behind her.

"I got here as fast as I could. Are you okay?" Kim asked.

"Well I'm a wanted criminal and these people don't even know that. A car hit me from the left so I have two broken ribs and a concussion. To top it all off my entire car is a pathetic heap of scrap metal. Yeah I'm doing just fine." Shego said in her usual sarcastic tone.

"Well I'm glad you're okay." Kim replied and she took a seat next to Shego's bed.

"You know what's the worst?" Shego asked and Kim shook her head. "Lying in a crappy bed in an ugly white hospital gown with my ass hanging out."

"At least you're still alive." Kim said trying to stop herself from laughing. She did feel sorry for Shego but it was a comical sight apart from the fact that she was hurt.

"Yeah I'm still alive." Shego murmured.

"I was really worried you know? I was scared that I was going to lose you." Kim said softly and Shego's expression softened immediately.

"You won't lose me princess, I'm like a cockroach." Shego replied as if she was proud of it. Considering that a cockroach can survive a lot of things, she should be proud. She could probably survive a nuclear bomb because she had her own radiation and nothing could go up against that.

"No matter what you say you're not immortal. You can die as well and I don't want that to happen unless we're both 90 and ready." Kim said.

"90?!" Shego questioned in shock.

"Yes I want to spend as much time with you as possible."

"Isn't 50 years enough?" Shego asked.

"Not if 70 years is a possibility as well." Kim replied.

"I bet you can't even stand a year with me, let alone 50 or 70." Shego said with her usual grin on her face.

"I'll take that bet, what do I get when I win?" Kim asked.

"What do you want?" Shego asked sitting up straight.

"I want to see you in a cheerleading outfit." Kim muttered with a deep blush on her cheeks. Shego let herself fall back on the bed and blinked a few times.

"Okay that's a deal."

"What do you want when you're right?"

"Nothing cause we won't be together then." Kim's expression saddened visibly and she looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry if I'm right… we'll try again." Kim's face lit up immediately and she looked up at Shego with a big smile on her face.

"Do you mean it?" She asked happily and Shego nodded. Kim jumped to her feet and literally jumped on top of Shego.

"Easy princess I already have two broken ribs and a concussion." Shego groaned as the red head hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry." Kim said jumping back.

"Holy crap it was like being run over by a fire truck." Shego noted rubbing her ribs in pain. Kim's cheeks turned a bright red and she quickly took her seat again.

"You know you look like a lightweight but you're really not that light princess." Shego said and Kim smacked her on the arm.

"Ouch what was that for? Didn't you hurt me enough when you decided to squish me like a bulldozer?" Shego questioned with a smirk on her face.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Kim yelled getting to her feet and stomping with her left foot.

"Okay chill, no need to stomp and all. You might make a dent in the floor." Shego teased and Kim just glared at her.

"Ready to admit that you won't win the bet?" Shego asked.

"No! I'll win! You'll see." Kim replied.

"Yeah we'll see about that. If you do happen to win make sure you get a black and green outfit."

"I will, I've got to go now. I'll visit you tomorrow okay?" Kim asked and she headed for the door.

"Wait come here for a second." Shego said and she patted the spot on her bed. Kim hesitantly walked back and sat down next to Shego.

"Just one thing before you leave." Shego cupped Kim's face in her hands, turning her head. She closed the gap and gently pressed her lips against Kim's soft pink lips. They slowly moved together in a sweet kiss that would surely leave Kim breathless. Shego deepened the kiss slightly, her tongue running across Kim's lower lip. Kim opened her mouth and suppressed a moan when her tongue came in contact with Shego's soft wet one.

When the need for air became urgent they parted and Kim was indeed breathless. Her face was flushed and she was panting softly.

"Now you're aloud to leave." Kim nodded and rose to her feet. She pressed her fingers to her lips as she walked to the door. She looked back at Shego once and left the room. Shego sighed and relaxed, clasping her fingers together behind her head_. This is going to be one heck of a ride._ She thought.

**One year later….**

"Shego I'm home." Kim announced walking into their apartment. Shego appeared out of the kitchen and shot her a smile. Kim walked up to her and returned the smile before she captured Shego's black full lips in a kiss. When they parted Kim's lips were slightly swollen and a tinge darker. Her chest was heaving up and down and her face was a bright red. She never seemed to get used to Shego's intense kisses. They always left her breathless even after a year.

Shego had been preparing dinner and served it as soon as it was done.

"Hope you like it." She said placing the plate in front of Kim.

"I'm sure I will." Kim replied and they started eating. Kim enjoyed Shego's home made meal immensely but she already knew she would. She didn't know anyone that could cook better then Shego.

"So when did you get home?" Kim asked in between bites.

"Around four." Shego replied.

"Not so busy?"

"It was as quiet as a graveyard."

"Mmm well that can happen." Kim replied. After finishing their dinner they did the dishes together and ended up lounging on the couch in the living room. Shego was sitting with her back against the armrest and Kim was sitting between her legs. Her arms were wrapped around the red head's waist and her head was placed upon her left shoulder. It was then that Shego noticed a bag standing next to Kim's suitcase.

She couldn't help but be curious about the contents and decided to ask what was in it.

"Kimmie?"

"Hmm?" The red head replied.

"What's in that bag?" Shego asked pointing to the green bag on the floor. Kim's eyes popped open and they focused on the green bag. A small smile formed on her face and she wiggled out of Shego's embrace.

"I almost forgot about it. I got it for you." Kim said getting up and grabbing the bag. She handed it to Shego and watched in silence how she unwrapped her present. She reached into the bag and the first thing she pulled out was a short black skirt with green folds. Shego's eyes widened as she realized what she was holding, she could guess what the next item was. She pulled a matching top out of the bag and couldn't help but stare in shock.

Kim smiled a bright smile as she watched Shego's reaction. After a few moments of shock Shego looked up at Kim with big eyes.

"Has it been a year already?" She questioned and Kim nodded. She held out her hand and Shego accepted it.

"Now let's get you into that outfit cause I won the bet." She said dragging a shocked Shego to the bedroom. Kim kicked the door shut behind her and soon giggles could be heard throughout the apartment.

She had won the bet and let's just say… that she enjoyed her victory… **immensely.**

_The Real End_

* * *

_Well as you can see.. this is Thé REAL End... hope you enjoyed it.. _

_and sorry for the wait but I originally didn't plan a third chapter.. so I eventually decided that the reviewers were right and that something was missing._

_I hope it's complete now and I hope you enjoyed the ride!_

_Thanks!_


End file.
